undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas
Appearance Douglas is a twenty-six-year-old Water Chayfi with light blue skin and medium blue tattoo-like markings. The makings look like small dots that outline his face and trail down his neck, shoulders, outer arms, back, and outer legs. The markings also outline his wings which are a slightly paler blue than his skin and somewhat resemble fins. His wavy hair is dark green like seaweed and kept short, only slightly longer than chin-length. His eyes are a lovely turquoise color and his ears are pointed. Douglas typically wears a dark grey cloak and black pants underneath. He stands at six and one third inches. Personality Douglas is typically vey quiet, only speaking when necessary. He prefers to keep to himself. He lives in a small shack in waterfall with his little sister, Francesca. He spends most of his time sitting quietly by the pond outside his shack and watching the water. He's not really one to judge people for hurting others as he sees it as hypocritical after what he did in the past but will fight anyone who dares to hurt his sister. Douglass loves Francesca with all his heart. She's the only person who can bring him out of his shell. They love to tease each other. However, he's also very protective of her and would do anything for her. History Douglas grew up in the Ruins with his living parents. When he was ten, his little sister Francesca was born. Although they didn't get along at first, they soon grew to love each other dearly. Unfortunately after about three years, their father disappeared one night and came home angry and smelling strongly of alcohol. When their mother questioned where he'd been, he turned violently on her. Douglas tried to intervene but after being threatened by his father, backed off only to be called a weak coward. This continued for weeks. Their mother was the main target while Douglas would hide with Francesca. One night though, Douglas had had enough. He confronted his father and the two fought fiercely. Then it happened. Douglas unintentionally dealt a critical blow and his father stared in horror as he turned to dust. Stricken with overwhelming grief, his mother took her own life leaving Douglas to deal with the painful realization of what he had done. He ran and hid until the next morning when Francesca found him. He had been crying all night but when she asked why or what happened to their parents, he refused to tell her anything. He couldn't bring himself to tell her what he had done. The two managed to find a way out of the Ruins and settled in Waterfall where Douglas made a simple shelter or of a cardboard box. Though the two have been living happily together, Douglas lives in constant guilt and self hatred from what happened that fateful night. Recently, Douglas has started venturing out after being pestered by Francesca to socialize. However, instead of socializing, he usually goes to Grillby's, orders something to drink (usually alcoholic), and sits alone. He keeps this a secret from his sister, not wanting to worry her or set a bad example. He feels ashamed for doing this but it makes him feel better. Relations Family *Mother: A Water Chayfi (deceased) *Father: An Air Chayfi (deceased) *Francesca: His little sister whom he loves dearly. She's an Air Chayfi. Friends *None Enemies *Anyone who hurts Francesca. Stats Neutral *HP: 100 *AT: 40 *DF: 10 *EXP On Kill: 15 *Gold on Win: 20 Abilities As a Water Chayfi, Douglas ' powers are all based. His main ability is water manipulation. He can do things such as create rain showers or make waves in from varying sources of water such as lakes or even a simple glass of water. He cam also breath underwater and is an excellent swimmer. Trivia *Is often called Dougie by his sister. Category:OC Category:Chayfi Category:Male